Lords of Shadow
by Vulpixilicious
Summary: Charlotte is a ranger who teams up with Gabrial to fight the Lords of Shadow


Authors Note: Own nothing aside from charlotte. Thiw will hopefully bloom into the next game if i ever get it. Let me know if you think i should continue

Chapter 1: A storm is coming...

"Victory is the natural objective of every creature on this world. They will kill and die for their kind to dominate. Some call this struggle 'equilibrium' the balance between light and darkness."

The thunder rolled in the distance as the sounds of hoof steps scraping on the gravel and the sniveling of the poor and hungry pass the adventurers. The country people looked on at these two with frightened curiosity as they huddled together for warmth and a false sense of protection.. Did they not know what lurked in the night? The village ahead was cursed and only the foolishly brave and stubborn stayed behind in a vain hope that they would survive. The rained poured hard around the adventurers mixed with the thunder and the horses deafened any sound of the forest. The adventurers passed the gates.

Two hooded figures dismounted their horses, and once in the light the remaining peasents could make out the cloth armor and symbols of a dying order. The peasents grasping their torches and pitchforks surrounded the gate at the far end of their village that was pathetically barred in attempts to keep something out. The broadest and tallest of the two was garbed in a red tunic like armor. The armor seemed thin but compared to the mans stature it was more likely to the villagers that it was stronger than it seemed. The man-for it had to be a man for no other reason than his very presence screamed order and complete submission-walked forward between the peasents and their small circle. He walked calmly but his entire body was tense as he pulled from his waist a hulking silver cross, spiked on each end. He then removed his cowl as the rain began to immediatly wet his long brown hair, plastering it to his chiseled neck. The cross was made for piercing flesh; not for the traditional religious intent of which the farmers were used to. They gave the man a wide berth unsure what to make of him. He seemed to take no notice of them and continued till he was closer to the barred gate.

The second was slender and nimble. Garbed in a full cloak the only thing visible to the peasents was the pristine bow etched with silver with matching quiver across the back and two schmitars adorned the slim waist. As the man pulled the gargantuan cross his companion pulled the bow from behind-never removing the cowl-and uncapped the quiver. Growls and houls became louder over the increasing thunder and occasional flash of lightening. The farmers were petrified knowing that tonight was their last night. Wolf-like beasts crawled their way up the gate and gazed over it at the man in red. Their red like eyes glowed menecingly as they growled and snapped at him. the lightening struck and the wolves were illuminated presented a lack of fur on their faces and muzzles. Hot puffs of air smoked out of their slobering mouths and dripping noses. The faint aroma of blood passed across the villagers, and it was apparent that the dripping was the remenants of their last meal. Giving only a final bark and growl as warning the wolves loped from their perches all at once landing upon the awaiting mob.

Gabriel rolled away from the onslaut releasing his cross tip into a deadly chain whip. Gripping the handle tightly Gabriel swung the chain creating a whirlwind hitting the nearby lycans. The villagers stumbled over themselves from behind them they heard a strong female voice yell. "Get behind me now!" The villagers moved as quickly as they could behind the cloaked figure; one tripped falling forward. He cried out. "Damnit! Take care of the beasts that try to flank us." The woman barked as she rushed forward throwing a dagger between the frothing lycans eyes. She grabbed the wrist of the fallen villager dragging back to where the remaining villagers cowered. She retook her stance and fired arrows a the remaining wolves. Blood soaked arrows flew passed Gabriel as he wrapped the chain around the throat of a lycan and hanging him on a near branch effectivly killing the last one Gabriel turned to the woman. "Charlotte.." Before he could finish behind him wood began crumbling from the barricade. Gabriel turned slowly as growling began. There was a jolt from the gate as something heavy began throwing itself against it.

The barricade trembled. Charlotte tossed her cloak behind her replacing her bow with two schmitars that glistened in the moonlight. Giving a final howl and slam the barricade crashed to the ground loudly and as the dust settled an enormous warg could be seen raising itself. Pieces of wood adorned its left side from where it destroyed the weak gate. Crouching low on all fours it launched itself at Gabriel pinning him to the ground. Gabriel struggled and Charlotte rushed forward. Gabriel holding its jaws away with his cross proceeded to punch at the beasts face until it was stunned enough that he could kick away from it. As he rolled Charlotte took place in front slicing at the thick hide. She dodged away from the claws and Gabriel then took her place. they continued switching off each grabbing the monsters attention before he could mount an attack on the other.

The warg swung its front paws towards Gabriel and Charlotte was at its hind legs. Looking as if to pounce on Gabriel it leaned forward just enough, and as Charlotte moved forward to destract its back leg shot out slamming into her body hurling her towards the ground. it then reversed momentum propelling Gabriel with its head backwards also. Gabriel shook off the blow and saw the warg prowling towards Charlotte who was still unconscious. Gabriel stood up and bolted forward. The wargs mouth inches from Charlotte s face dripped saliva on her cheek. Charlotte moaned and blinking her eyes open shouted a curse in an attempt to roll away, but the warg pinned her. Its jaws opened to swallow her head when instead it reared back letting a startled howl. Gazing behind itself it saw a spear halfway into its hindquarters. Gabriel stood behind it panting. Before Gabriel could renew his attack the beast growled fiercly and loped away crawling up a large rock trying to gain high ground. Charlotte had recovered and stood as the beast wrapped its head around and biting the end of the spear splintering the wood. It bolstered its body, leaning back for momentum, he pounced on Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed a log that used to be attached to the barricaded and as he hefted it up and turned the beast was upon him in an attempt to gain surprise. But the beast did not succeed; the bulky log proved an effective spear which pierced the heart of the warg before it could tear Gabriel apart.

Breathing heavily Charlotte and Gabriel turned to see an old villager moving closer in an attempt to inspect the dead warg. He immediatly began to retreat when Gabriel stepped forward. His graves chinking as he walked toward to frightened old man. "Who..Who are you?" the old man stuttered. Gabriel stepped forward a final time and the man stopped moving back, "I am Gabriel." The "r" rolled off of his tongue his accent was thick and lilting with a brogue. The old man stood a little straiter. "Did they send you?" Gabriel nodded. "I have travelled here seeking the Gaurdian of the Lake." He reached to the pouch on his hip and pulled an amulet revealing it the old man. A blue light eminated from the face illuminating the figure of a rams head. The old man gazed in understanding. "He...He will find you in the forest." He pointed to the destroyed gate and beyond that the bog. Gabriel turned towards Charlotte and scowled. Charlotte knelt next the his horse. Its breathing was labored. Charlotte looked to Gabriel for consent. He gave a nod. The creature could not survive. Its legs had been crushed; no amount of healing could fix it. Charlotte reached into her belt removing a long knife. Aiming it behind the left shoulder she stabbed as swiftly as possible for the least amount of pain piercing its heart. The beast breathed one last shuddered breath before passing on. Charlotte said a final prayer; none of the villagers understood what she said. Even Gabriel was unsure what the prayer was, fore it was in a language he was not privy to and the rangers were keen on preventing anyone from learning their secrets. Returning her knife Charlotte stood and lifted her hood against the rain as the two walked towards the bog.


End file.
